Talk:Ferelden
Ferelden is based on... Correct me if I'm wrong. but I've heard from a few sources including a BioWare dev, that Ferelden is based loosely on Scotland as opposed to England. :Are you able to provide a source? Loleil 23:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) While I've not seen anything direct from the developers, it does seem that Ferelden is a mix of various parts of British history, rather than simply being England or Scotland alone. "Loghain Mac Tir" is a more Scottish-sounding name than an English one, and the Orlesian occupation has its closes parallels in the Scottish Wars of Independence. Not exact paralells, but Loghain prior to freeing Ferelden is more or less the Mel Gibson version of William Wallace, while Maric could be compared to Robert the Bruce. The war for independence even culminates in a battle by a river, with the River Dane standing in for Bannock Burn. Ferelden is mostly English in character, I would say, but I think the developers were happy to borrow from any aspect of British history when creating it. Reveilled 05:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Could this be the comment you're looking for? http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/367381#373500 DG references the Scottish Highlanders specifically, but he's comparing them to the Avvar, not the Fereldens. Kellyhelene (talk) 18:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I actually remember DG comparing Ferelden to England prior to the arrival or the Normans. does anybody remember where he said it though? can't find the quote -- (talk) 12:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm a Scotsman myself, but Ferelden does strike me as being very much Anglo-Saxon England in character. Maric's Rebellion did all seem very Braveheart however. The only other viable alternative was Alfred the Great, but his story doesn't bear much resemblance to that of Maric and Loghain. It's a shame the Avvar barbarian origin was cut because that could have drawn some interesting Celtic/Germanic parallels as seen in the British Isles. I agree about the chopping and changing of historic fact though, but that usually makes for the best fantasy settings since it mixes things up a wee bit. (talk) 15:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I remember this quote as well about David saying they were based on pre-norman England but for the life of me I can't find it --XxDeonxX (talk) 23:26, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ' Merge I suggested on the wiki discussion that this page should be merged with 'Fereldans' as this is the same format as in the Orlais article. They are all on one page. --Galith 20:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on the fence about this. A split between geography and culture makes sense, but including the culture could make the page more interesting. I'll put up an official proposal on Fereldans and see what response we get. Loleil 00:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sulcher's Pass Is Not On The Map In the second map, Sulcher's Pass is not there. It is on my map, is this a bug for me or a bug for whoever uploaded the map? Or something diferent?Coroxn 17:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sulcher's Pass disappears from the map after Honnleath is unlocked (as does Bann Loren's Land - also not on the map - disappear after unlocking Ostagar) in The Stone Prisoner and Return to Ostagar DLC respectively. I guess the second map is just a screenshot taken from after those DLC quests were complete. --Thegooseking (talk) 10:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) How is this line Trivia? *Ferelden's people are described as being a surly, spirited lot that are a single bad day away from reverting to the barbaric ways of their forbearers. *Ferelden's clothing focus on necessity rather than appearance - such as the majority of foot wear in Ferelden being rather sturdy, tough and ugly boots. Moved both here until an explanation can be supplied. If the Scottish reference were proven, then these entries might make more sense, it having been seen as a "barbarian" nation by it's neighbours. Nobility needs fixing once and for all I added a link for Ban "evidence" on Wikipedia. There were too many entries regarding the meaning of the word "Teyrn". I haven't found anywhere a meaning of "Petty King or Tyrant" in my online searches, only "Sovereign" or "Monarch". Evidence is required for the "Petty King or Tyrant" definition. I removed this until a reference can be added. Under Trivia, explanation of Ser Contrary to the article, knights in Britain CAN be female, and are referred to as "Dame." There is no stipulation that all knights must be male. :Now fixed. Feel free to jump in and fix things up if you notice any other problems. 01:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't help but notice that I've at least heard Varric refer to Fenris as "Serah". Are we SURE these terms are dependent on sex? Also, isn't the (I believe, female) knight that Aveline is named for called "Ser Aveline"? Is there some official verification I didn't see? An update to my comment 4/25: I'm replaying DA2 with a male Hawke and various characters have called me "serah". Unless this is some glitch, I don't think these titles are gender specific. The difference must have some other significance.--Cutebruiser (talk) 18:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I just want to confirm that both female AND male characters I've played as have been called "Serah." I'm currently playing as a male rogue, and several NPCs have referred to me as Serah. (Shadowtechnique (talk) 12:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC)) Location of Redcliffe I tried to find some info about the "issue" in the wiki but was unable to, so I post it here: Is there any reason why Redcliffe is located west of Lake Calenhad on the Ferelden map that is used within the books (and in the wiki as well), but located south of Lake Calenhad in the game? I guess I am missing something totally obvious, ain't I? Thanks for enlightening me! Pp2009 (talk) 12:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's from The Stolen Throne, aka, it's an older version. 12:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Division of power The article says Arls have no Banns sworn to them, but at least one does in Awakening (Bann Esmerelle). Just wondering what the source was here, and if it was 'more cannon' than the expansion. Kellyhelene (talk) 18:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: The source is "Politics of Ferelden" from the Codex. "Unlike the teyrns, the arls have no banns sworn to them, and are simply somewhat more prestigious banns". Considering, as you say, Esmerelle swears fealty to the Arl of Amaranthine, I think we can safely say that this is no longer the case. Of course, it may have been true when Sister Petrine wrote "Ferelden: Folklore and History", but it clearly isn't as of 9:30ish Dragon. (talk) 14:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Banns swear to Teryns? Is their anywhere that tells you which banns swear fealty to Highever or Gwaren? : At the beginning of the game, the Arl of Amaranthine is sworn to the Teyrn of Highever. But there's no other indication of who is sworn to which Teyrns. Uli Talk 02:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Given the distance apart of the Teyrnirs, it would be assumed, at least, that no southern banns swear to Highever, and vice versa. Also, it is mentioned somewhere in game that there was some confusion, for example, as to whether Lothering's Bann comes under the South Reach Arling or another (that escapes me right now). x. On that note, I don't know if it is worth noting in a footnote that Sister Petrine's article is inaccurate in regards to "no formal oaths" being taken. When Alistair or Anora take the throne, swearing an oath is made a point of, in both cases. Also, at the beginning of Awakening, you have an entire quest where members of the Bannorn and the Bann of Amaranthine come to swear fealty to the Warden. I didn't want to just add it myself, so I've left that to the judgement of more regular members ~ Bethgael ( (talk) 14:14, November 26, 2016 (UTC)) "known" Arlings The PRIMA guide has this to say: ::~ Arl ~ ::Plural: Arls ::Female: Arlessa ::Originally this title was used by trusted commanders of a teyrn, usually his sons or a favored general. They were given command of a fortress or a piece of land that was of strategic importance but was too far away from the teyrn to administer personally, and they were given a title that placed them above that of a regular bann but without banns of his own to command. After King Calenhad assumed the throne and united Ferelden, those banns with lands near the borders or those who were of great importance (though not populated enough to be considered a teyrn) were elevated to the rank of arl and have held the rank ever since. This title is considered roughly equivalent to the Orlesian “count,” with an arling being the same as a “county.” There are currently five arls in Ferelden: Arl Eamon Guerrein of Redcliffe, Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine, Arl Gallagher Wulff of West Hills, Arl Gareth Bryland of South Reach, and Arl Urien Kendells of Denerim. So it's not a case of us having only been introduced to five arls, it's that there are only five arls. Unless there is a retcon I'm unfamiliar with, the article should be changed accordingly. And I have no idea why Dragon's Peak is listed as an arling, when every reference to it is as a bannorn. Uli Talk 00:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Lothering as a bannorn or village? Maybe I'm missing something really obvious, but where is it that Lothering is referred to as a bannorn? Everything I've read describes it as a village, and one that is part of South Reach Arling. (talk) 14:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC)Nicole :Farms are vast tracts of land, often converging on a single little community called "village". This by no means states that village is where everyone actually lives; in a time when the horseless carriage is yet to be invented, and horses in general are expensive, both to buy and to own, living in to outer edges of civilization was not uncommon. But let's put that aside shall we, talk to the folk IN Lothering, "the Bann left us, and took his army with him." Let's not assume the game map of Lothering is THE whole map, suffice it to say, we see what we need to see in order to move on; perhaps the Bann's redoubt is built on the other side of the Imperial Highway; perhaps it's a day away; perhaps Lothering happens to be the biggest and/or oldest community in the Bann, therefore the Bann is named after the village. Does one really need one's hand held? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 02:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Titles I'm taking issue with the blurp note at the end of Teyrn sub-category; it says a Teyrn is likened to an Earl. This warps the title ranking crossover. Banns are essentially Baronies, Arls are essentially Counties (Earldoms), which would make Teyrns Duchies; these are the basic titles of the real world order, most other titles are merely halfway titles meant to placate upstart noble douchbags, which meant very little in the grand scheme of things. I'm also rather confused by the dialogue option, "that's a lot of titles for one man"; as it's not... or wasn't uncommon for nobles to hold titles of many lands, it was there duty to keep them, and hand them down to lower ranking men who proved worthy. Lower titles defaulted back to the king; so if by treason, or lack of heirs, or similar problem were to happen, the king would get the title, and he'd appoint a regent to continue the management. So through technicalities of social paradigms, the lower titles exist at the sufferance of the king. On a final note, the city states of the Free Marches strikes me as Classical Greece in nature; Sparta, Athens, etc. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Crestwood According to this gameplay video, there is supposed to be a region of Ferelden called Crestwood in DA:I. Should it be added or are we waiting until the game comes out? TheUnknown285 (talk) 00:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah we can add it, since it's official and all. 00:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Do we want to add a new page (Crestwood_(Inquisition)) to go over all of the new material, such as people in the town, quests, merchants, gatherables, etc? (KHShadowrunner (talk) 12:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) :::Yeap, though simply "Crestwood" is preferred. 12:06, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Jainen It was on the cities list few days ago but got removed recently. The city was mentioned in Dragon age: Legends , It's a port city , and some details can be found in the quests description, you can look http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Quests_%28Dragon_Age_Legends%29 . It also has a circle of Magi as listed in Known_Circles_of_Magi: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Circle#Known_Circles_of_Magi Elnawawi (talk) 17:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Politics I am of the opinion that we should keep a small summary of the politics in this article. And obviously a link to the main article. 23:37, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Summary, yes, but not a copy. Henio0 (talk) 23:44, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :I added a small synopsis. 09:45, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Ferelden or Fereldan The article title uses "en," as do the maps, but the article switches back and forth between "en" and "an," as does the Talk page. Also, Fereldan Forder use "an" (both on Wiki and in Inquisition, even though the Inquisition map uses "en"). I apologize if this has been discussed before, a cursory search on Google didn't bring up anything but my connection is really slow right now and I tend to not fight it too much/get distracted when I do try to fight it. (talk) 08:09, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :"Ferelden" is a noun, and refers only to the actual country of Ferelden. "Fereldan" is an adjective and refers to things that come from Ferelden, be it people, places, or things. It's like with England and English. You'd say "I come from England" or "I am English". With Ferelden it'd be "I come from Ferelden" and "I am Fereldan". henioo (da talk page) 09:56, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm actually kind of really embarrassed that went completely over my head. Thank you very much for clearing that up for me. (talk) 08:23, December 15, 2016 (UTC)